Likely Caused By Some Personality Issue
by Kopperia-no-Hitsugi
Summary: What if Ishida's Spirit Orb wasn't caused but a personality issue but something else….. IchigoXUryuu. Slash, yaoi, anal, etc., etc.


Likely Caused By Some Personality Issue

Summary: What if Ishida's Spirit Orb wasn't caused but a personality issue but something else….. IchigoXUryuu. Slash, yaoi, anal, etc., etc.

Okay for the millionth time…….. story contains male and male action with sex…. You don't like, why are you in the YAOI section of this website looking at this story??? Don't flame me saying that I'll burn in hell or whatever negative stuff you can up with, you're just here because secretly you dream this stuff….. On that note, for those of you who like my story, "THANK YOU!!!!" review if you feel like it….not beta'd.

This story came to me while I was watching the episode in Kuukaku Shiba's house when they are learning to put their energy into the spirit orbs, and one of the twin's comment on Ishida's….

--------

"kai" - spoken words

'_kai_' - thoughts

-------

The night was quiet. Staying the night in the mayor's house in Rukongai was stressful. Being unable to fall asleep easily was not strange to Uryuu, thinking on how their little band of rescuer's were going to save Kichiki-san AND make it out of Soul Society unharmed was making his mind whirl. Different scenarios and opponents they had yet to face, were all making an appearance, as well as the amount of injuries they were all likely to suffer before this was over. His mind so occupied with those damning thoughts that he didn't hear the door slide open and shut quietly or the pad of bare feet on the floor, walking towards him. It wasn't until the covers were lifted and a warm, naked body was pressed against his, that he even had a clue that he was not alone in the room.

"Ichigo," he whispered, "What are you doing here?" "I saw how worried you were when I was fighting that pig-bastard," came from the smooth voice by his ear. "I wasn't worried I was pissed off that you were wasting valuable time and energy fighting over something so useless," he replied, as kisses were rained sporadically on the back of his neck. "Not even a little bit worried?" tongue and random nips were being applied with the kisses. Uryuu shivered as one of the bites landed right on the spot that would make him submit to anything the person behind him wanted, and the bastard knew it. "Yes not even a little," his voice wavered and didn't sound so sure '_damn_'. "Yes you were so very, very worried about me…. That deserves a reward." The owner of that sinful voice started nibbling on Uryuu's ear.

Uryuu turned around and look at his lover, skin and hair bathed in muted moonlight streaming through the shades on the window, making his appearance match the power that he knew was inside the other man. Fingers found their way through his black hair tangling it a strong grasp, pulling his head towards the others. The kiss was soft and filled with emotions that Ichigo voiced every time they were alone. "I love you," was whispered as he licked Ichigo's lips with the tip of his tongue, tasting them both. "Love you t--mfph," his reply cut short by a persistent tongue. Rustling noises caused by a hand searching through black robes in a pile near the futon, wielded the lube that Ichigo was searching for. Pulling his lips from Ichigo's, he grabbed the tube from his lover's hand and squeezed some out onto his fingers. Sitting up he straddled Ichigo's legs and reached towards the erection that had been rubbing his thigh the entire time of the kisses, he gripped it in a firm hold and spread the slick substance evenly over the impressive length.

Leaning forward he kissed the tip while his hand reached behind and inserted two fingers into his impatient hole. Smearing the rest of the lube in his hole, he pulled his fingers out and hovered above Ichigo's erection, waiting for Ichigo to say the words that he loved hearing. "Ride me," a rough gravelly, passion ridden voice broke through the night silence as their eyes locked and held. Uryuu slowly lowered himself on the massive cock, feeling every centimeter as it entered his body and invaded senses. "Fuck, tight," came from the body below, Uryuu could see that Ichigo was trying his hardest to not thrust upwards. Deciding to take pity on his love, Uryuu forced his muscles to relax even more and let gravity make his body encase the rest of Ichigo in a smooth motion.

Being entered by Ichigo always felt like their souls were merging into one soul, which encompassed their bodies and inflamed their passion for each other to extreme levels. It never failed to make Uryuu feel like he was going to combust halfway through. "I fucking love you," Ichigo whispered, "and I love fucking you." Uryuu was unprepared for the upwards thrust that Ichigo did at the end of his statement. "Ahh," Uryuu panted as Ichigo's cock hit that spot inside him that made him reach the stars. Keeping that angle Ichigo put his hands on Uryuu's hips and helped him move. With every combined thrust, Ichigo hit Uryuu's prostate, Soon making him completely incoherent with lust and pleasure. Hearing Ichigo's pants combined with his own, made the Quincy aware how close they both were in so little time.

Their panting interrupted by swearing and praise, Ichigo stopped right before Uryuu came, making his lover groan and start trying to impale himself while making animalistic noises. "If you don't keep moving this very instant I'll shoot your cock off and use it myse—AHHH!!" Uryuu almost screamed as Ichigo smirked from under him. While Uryuu was distracted with the sudden stop of stimuli, Ichigo had flipped them around so their positions where reversed, without pulling out. As Uryuu got to the end of his threat Ichigo gave a mighty thrust, hitting Uryuu's spot straight on. The Quincy's body arched up as his prostate was abused, he would have screamed at the top of his lungs if Ichigo hadn't placed his hand over Uryuu's mouth. As soon as he calmed down, Ichigo started slowly thrusting into the pliant body beneath him. Leaning down to give him a kiss, Ichigo licked his lips before plunging his tongue into Uryuu's mouth, silencing his whimpers.

As the thrust started up again, gaining more force and speed, Uryuu's moans and pleas started getting louder and more frequent. Ichigo was kissing his neck and chest as he invaded his lover's body with powerful thrusts. Feeling Uryuu start to tighten around Ichigo's cock, his hand traveled down towards Uryuu's cock. Jacking Uryuu off, Ichigo sped up his thrusts, while his mouth kept the screams that Uryuu was giving off from reaching the outside air. With Ichigo's thrust speeding up and the heavenly hand stroking him Uryuu felt the Ichigo's cock swell inside him, and the next moment he blacked out. Ichigo felt his lover's release and flooded Uryuu's passage with his cum, seeing stars behind his closed eyes. Coming down from his high, he looked at his lover's face and saw that he had passed out. "Oh yeah, I'm good!!" he whispered to the unconscious Quincy, giving him a final kiss on the lips. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a cloth that he had brought and wiped them both down. Tossing it in a corner when he was finished, he half covered Uryuu with his body and fell asleep in the comfortable presence of his lover.

--Next Morning--

Sunlight streamed through the window onto the entwined bodies on the futon. Ichigo shielded his eyes with his hand, slowly sitting up making the body resting beside him move into the warm imprint left by his body. He smiled looking at the pale body of his lover, making him grin as his thoughts turned toward the idea that had been going through his head the minute that Urahara pulled him aside and gave him that package. He rummaged through his shinigami robes, and found what he was looking for in the inner pocket. Slowly pulling it out, he looked around for the lube, hoping that there was some left. Spotting it above the futon he reached and tried grabbed at it, missing he wiggled up I little more and finally put his fingers around the tube. Pulling his prey back he uncapped it and squirted some on the object in his other hand. When it was sufficiently covered with a heavy coating, he turned to his lover still blissfully sleeping away, not knowing what Ichigo had in store for him.

Slowly moving Uryuu back so he could lay down, Ichigo's hands wandered in opposite directions, one up into that hair he loved, and the other to a more sinful place. Tangling his hand in Uryuu's hair, Ichigo gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. Uryuu's eyelids fluttered and then opened to reveal eye's that Ichigo knew he would do anything to get that gaze aimed towards him. "Do we have to leave yet?" the sleepy question came, while Uryuu's eye's drifted closed again. "No, not yet," Ichigo's replied, breathing in Uryuu's ear "I wanted to see if you wanted to have some fun today?" "What do you mean by tha-," Uryuu stopped as Ichigo held up to object in his other hand. "That's a vi-," Uryuu began, "I know it's a vibrator," Ichigo cut his lover off from stating the obvious. "When did you get that in Soul Society?" Uryuu asked, confused. "Urahara gave me a package with the lube and this vibrator in it before we left, and I want you to have it in you all today," Ichigo clarified for his somewhat sleepy lover.

Ichigo hand with the vibrator moved to cup Uryuu's ass, making it's way across the smooth cheeks to the hidden treasure between the two mounds. While his hand was busy parting Uryuu's cheeks and sticking the vibrator in, his mouth was distracting Uryuu. When the vibrator was securely in place, nudged right beside Uryuu's prostate, Ichigo pulled away. "It has a remote," he stated, "So you'll never know when I'm going to turn it on or change the setting." Ichigo grinned wickedly, teasing Uryuu by grabbing the remote and turning the vibrator on. "This is going to be a fun day," Ichigo said to his lover, who eyes were closed with pleasure, his body writhing on the futon.

--Kuukaku's Place—

The vibrator set inside his bowels, every time he moved, rubbed against his prostate, sending delicious trills of pleasure racing through his body. While practicing with the spirit orbs, Ichigo had turned on the vibrator when the twin's asked to see their progress. The odd shape that Uryuu produced caused the twins to make some comments. Uryuu was going to get some pay back on his lover, who was grinning wickedly at him.

End


End file.
